NCIS Season 9
NCIS Season 9 premiered on September 20, 2011, in the same time slot as the previous season. The season introduces several recurring guest stars, most notably Dr. Samantha Ryan, a love interest for Gibbs. By the end of the season, NCIS and the Navy had found themselves under threat from a new and dangerous enemy: insurance CEO-turned terrorist, Harper Dearing, who lost his son in a fire aboard a Navy ship and is out for revenge against the Navy for not solving the problem that led to the fire and then not updating ships with the same problem. He also has a grudge against NCIS, as his son would not have been on the ship if they had not transferred him. Managing to get a hold of powerful explosives, Dearing starts firebombing Navy ships. However, towards the end of the season, Dearing stepped up his game: he had Director Vance abducted. Whilst NCIS finds him quickly, it transpired that Dearing is only after Vance for his car, managing to rig up explosives in the car seat so that Vance would unknowingly deliver a car bomb to the Navy Yard. By the time Gibbs realized, it is nearly too late; the bomb detonates, resulting in major damage to the NCIS building, as well as many deaths and injuries and leaving the fates of Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Abby, Ziva and Vance unknown. Upon learning of the destruction, Ducky suffers a heart attack on the beaches of Miami. The season finale aired on May 15, 2012. It premiered on September 20, 2011 and ended on May 15, 2012. Cast Series Regulars Cast Notes No cast changes took place. Episodes Trivia *NCIS Season 9 aired alongside NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 and also Hawaii Five-0 Season 2. Description The NCIS team is back in action with all 24 suspense-filled episodes of Season 9. Special Agent Jethro Gibbs (Mark Harmon) continues to lead the team at the Naval Criminal Investigative Service as they probe into intense military matters, including national security breaches, a secret society of superheroes, and brutal murders--one of which drops them in the heart of Afghanistan and another which leads them to a long-lost agent. Co-stars Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, Pauley Perrette, Rocky Carroll, Brian Dietzen and David McCallum comprise this do-or-die unit that seeks truth beyond a doubt and puts justice above all. Special Features *Nine Is Fine- The NCIS cast and crew discuss Season 9. *The Finish Line- A behind-the-scenes feature of the post-production of NCIS Season 9 which shows how an episode is put together. *Casting Off- Casting Directors Susan Bluestein and Jason Kennedy as well as the NCIS cast discuss the casting of various characters in NCIS Season 9. *Episode Two Hundred- The NCIS cast and crew celebrate the 200th episode, "Life Before His Eyes". *NCIS Season 9 Cast Roundtable- The NCIS cast discuss NCIS Season 9 and answer questions from the fans. *Psyched Up: Jamie Lee Curtis on Set- The NCIS cast and crew discuss getting actress Jamie Lee Curtis for a few episodes of NCIS Season 9. *Cast and Crew Commentaries on Selected Episodes (Region 1 and 2): Commentary on "Housekeeping" with Michael Weatherly and Cote de Pablo, Commentary on "Life Before His Eyes" with Mark Harmon, Gary Glasberg and Tony Wharmby. Commentary on "Rekindled" with Michael Weatherly and Mark Horowitz. Commentary on "Up in Smoke" with Brian Dietzen, Matt Jones and Steven D. Binder. *Deleted Scene (Region 1 and 2 only). de:Staffel 9 Category:NCIS Seasons